The field or the invention relates generally to a redox polymer energy storage system, and more particularly to the use of electroactive polymers applied to carbon structures.
Capacitors having a double layer capacitance may be used as energy storage devices that store and release energy. Known double layer capacitors store an amount of energy that is inversely proportional to the thickness of the double layer. At low voltages, these double layer capacitors typically have a higher energy density than conventional dielectric capacitors.
Lithium ion batteries are also used as energy storage devices. Such batteries typically have very high energy density. Drawbacks of lithium ion batteries are that these batteries need to be hermetically sealed and requires a water free electrolyte composition. In addition, when the lithium ion batteries are spent, the lithium in the battery needs to be sequestered rather than be placed in a waste dump.
It would be desirable to provide an energy storage system that is a solid state device, has high energy density, is not susceptible to leaking, and is stable at high G-forces and temperature extremes.